


Midnight Lightning

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, Cuties gays, Fluff, Gay, Implied feelings cause hes gay for him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: A small fic about what happens usually after Barry does his night job.And Leonard definitely had a lot to think about.Barry does too.





	1. Rushed Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the gay everyone.
> 
> if you want i could write barry's response ??? i dunno though, whatever lmao.
> 
> thanks for reading :^)

"Long night?" 

His voice echoed in the empty safe-house, blue eyes glancing up to the speedster. He never noticed how much Barry didn't pay attention to himself, from the flush to his cheeks from a rough run to a twitch of fingers whenever embarrassed. Leonard Snart definitely got enough out of him to notice all of the things about Barry Allen. 

It was a main goal of his to research and casually watch Barry once he had gotten his name from the one night in the forest. When the younger male took off his mask, it was breath taking how it could cover so much about him. This wasn't a schoolboy crush of course, just an interest. Now if he could just convince Lisa that it was simply that, then all would be dandy.

A single nod from the scarlet speedster was what he got in response, watching as he shifted and took a well respected seat on the couch. It was cold in the safe-house, Leonard wanting to count the puffs of breath that Barry exhaled; wanting to test that number under different circumstances. 

This, of all things, was the usual for the two, Barry coming to the safe-house to rest before zipping up to S.T.A.R Labs in the morning. They didn't bother with details, just how they enjoyed each other's company, oddly enough. Still, Leonard had a few broken ribs from his last heist, everything that he had planned flipping around when an unknown meta-human popped in and ruined his hard work. Great timing on the Flash's part.

The two settled into a comfortable silence, his eyes scanning on the broken apart cold gun and hands carefully rearranging it. At any moment the speedster could take away the gun, but he just sat there. He could hear his breathing, and the quiet static from the communicator that he uses against his lightning bolt earpiece. It's not like he couldn't notice that he placed a hand against it whenever he spoke.

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but realized that the other had fallen asleep against the dirty couch, just shaking his head and exhaling a sigh. He allowed himself to crumble under his curiosities, bright blue eyes analyzing the scarlet speedster. Honestly, Barry was a masterpiece, his body adapted to a structure for a runner. The criminal could guess that he had some abs underneath that red suit, nervously licking his lips and glancing away for a moment.

Some of Barry's hair had slipped out of the cowl, dark blond hair sticking up childishly. The hair that he usually ran his hands through in frustration, remembering the hours of tape Hartley had gladly gotten for him. Sure, Leonard had skipped through most of it, but sometimes he got a little interested in Barry himself. Caitlin and Cisco were a nice surprise now and again, but he had to pinch himself to remember what he had originally gotten the tape for. 

Underneath the lulled eyelids were stunning green eyes, ones that could send shivers down your spine with a single hard glance. The cold criminal had never noticed them from the tainted blue goggles he usually wore on his heists, however after a few hours of discovering his identity he couldn't help but feel like Barry should trademark green. They could never compete with his bright blues though, but Mick had said that the kid won by a landslide anyway, as much to Leonard's disagreement.

He stood up, brushing his jeans off and silently walking towards the speedster. His hands quietly slipped the cowl off, kneeling next to the kid and swallowing a bit. This wasn't a school crush or anything, it was an interest. And anything that Barry did, want, or needed was his interest. God, how could he not admit? The kid was gorgeous, how in the hell did he not get a date yet? Leonard inhaled sharply, shaking his head and as carefully as he could picking up Barry and quickly heading to his room.

As skinny as the kid was, he still was heavy as hell, and his somewhat old body couldn't handle that much either. He did, however, get the job done, and gently laid the speedster in his bed. The bed wasn't that comfortable or that bad, but it wasn't like he was going to let him nap on the couch. That wouldn't feel good in the morning. Leonard did his best to make Barry comfortable, catching himself staring at the sleeping male who shifted or mutterered in his sleep. Cute.

The covers were on top of Barry comfortably, Leonard standing there for a few minutes with noticeable hearts in his eyes, but he quickly left the room looking for a pen. He just needed some time out, which meant that it was time for a good beer in his favorite bar. He ripped out a piece of paper from his planner, grabbing a dark blue pen and scribbling some sort of saying on the paper before he stumbled back into the room. The criminal picked up the other's hand, placing the paper in it and flashing a small smile at the male. 

Leonard leaned forward and placed a daring peck on the other's forehead, almost like a lover would do to their sleeping partner. Yet, as much as anyone could say, he continued to say it was an 'interest', slipping on his heavy boots and re-constructing his cold gun before going out for that drink. A warm feeling lingered in his chest, but that was an issue for another day. Maybe Barry would make the first move? He chuckled, his helmet now on his head as he mounted his motorcycle. Probably not, the kid was probably as stubborn as he was. They were enemies, Captain Cold and Flash. But, maybe Leonard Snart and Barry Allen had more of a chance? Who knows, he still needed an answer.

The paper he placed in Barry's hand was asking him out after all.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, time for some friday gay my dudes.  
> oh, and if you're interested im currently writing chapter 2 for 'criminal love', and chapter 4 of 'ice blooded heroes' as i post this.  
> so, in the meantime enjoy this !!
> 
> thank you for reading !!  
> feedback is nice. :^)

With a quiet groan and a tick in his back Barry woke up. His eyes fluttered in the dark environment and he almost yelped by the sudden crunching in his hand. It wasn't old, or very recent paper, but he could see the scribbled ink on it. The speedster sat up, yawning and curious to where Snart could be.

This wasn't the first time that Barry had been carried to the others bed, but it surely brought a bright flush on his cheeks. He was grateful, sure, and the thought of Snart carrying him made him flustered and tongue twisted. No, no, this wasn't anything like that. Of course not!

"Snart?"

He whispered, sitting up and rubbing his back with regret. After the plenty of nights he'd spent here, he was considering buying the criminal a new bed for the hell of it. It certainly couldn't be good for his old back. Barry rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself up from the groggy state he was in.

His hands flopped to his sides afterwards, the crinkling of the paper reminding him of its existence as he quickly opened it to read. Usually, it was a witty comeback to an old insult Barry had yelled at him during their battles, however, sometimes it was just catchphrases he was testing out. If he had to be honest, 'Stay Cool' was his favorite so far.

So, without thinking about it much, he opened the note with a small grin.

_"Hey there, Scarlet. I placed a couple of blankets on you so the chill wouldn't get to you, you snow? I have a question for you, and I know shouldn't freeze up on asking you this, so I decided to write it down. How free are you tomorrow night? I'm sure Central City can spend a night without their favorite speedster and not lose their cool. You know where you can find me."_

Underneath the note there was a scribbled signature, the blue ink leaking across the bottom of the page. Barry, you see, was living up to his name by the end of it, a dark flush spread across his cheeks and mouth ajar. His head was racing and he couldn't believe what he just read.

Was Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, asking _him_ out? Sure, if he had to admit, the criminal wasn't that bad looking, (have you seen his face?), and he had a respect for him but this definitely wasn't what he was looking forward to when he woke up.

And he had to answer this by tomorrow.

He could feel his pounding heart, beating rapidly and he had to take a few minutes before small screeching from his comm snapped him out of the mini-state of shock. He pulled his cowl over his messy hair, the sound of the static filling the silence from the rest of the empty safe-house somewhat comforting. The sound of lightning soon followed, the rusty bed covered with folded blankets and a few pillows that he was resting on.

The gust of air and power of the cars in stand still was in his vision by the next second, STAR Labs coming to view with its ruined glory. He didn't want to stay long, already late for his day job by fifteen minutes, so he stripped from his suit and shrugged on some spare clothes he usually left there. His hair was mess by the time he arrived at the precinct, running into the elevator and running a hand through the knots.

As usual, busy police officers and baggy-eyed detectives scurried past, folders or donut in hand. Barry luckily had arrived without a second glance by the captain, only a piercing glare sending shivers down his spine. Man, he really needed to get there on time for once, he did have super-powers that allowed him to run faster than sound, right? However, even with them the stack of steadily growing papers didn't get done quick.

"Barry! You're late. _Again._ " Joe's voice boomed behind him, jolting a bit and spinning around quickly.

"Heh, yup! I'm always.. late."

"You know, with these powers and all I was expecting you to be able to get here on time, but that doesn't seem to be the case." He stepped towards him, Barry just offering a sheepish smile.

"But nevermind that, work on those files would you? Work doesn't complete itself."

And with a nervous chuckle, Joe left the room as fast as he came, a soft sigh filling the empty lab. He decided that he should clean up those case files and reports that he still needed to fill out, chair squeaking when his weight was placed upon it. His shoulders hunched over the desk, hands crackling with lightning as the papers were organized and partially covered in ink. Barry soon stood up, not bothering with superspeed to handle the chemicals he grabbed from the cabinet, and began to analyze the case data.

Sure, he could've sped it up, but Barry wanted to waste as much time on this as he could. If he had to be honest, the question of him actually going on that date was making him insane, and working on whatever he was working on at the moment helped a tad. Even with the distraction though, it echoed in his head like a fly in a jar, the desperate need to get out of the lab making him glance at the clock.

Just his luck. It was twelve, prompting that he had been occupying his mind for merely two hours. So, being as impatient as he was, he told his captain that he was going on break and left the building. His first instinct was to go to Jitter's, arriving in no less then a thought and entering through the doors as casually as he could. The line was short, Barry paying for two blueberry muffins and a cup of coffee before he took a seat near the cloudy window.

He decided that this was a better time than ever to decide whether he should accept the date and go, or be a douche and not go all together. So, with a heavy sigh, he took a long, warm sip of his coffee and began to think, wondering how the hell he was going to decide.

 

  
Okay, first, holy _shit_ Snart looks nice.

After his shift, in the evening Barry finally had enough of a foggy mind and went to the safehouse, wearing a maroon sweater and a light jacket to shield himself from the numbing cold. He hadn't expected Snart to dress just as casual, a pitch black sweater and leather jacket sporting very well on the classy criminal. The other had just responded with a smirk, clearing his throat and walking towards the speedster with an established comfort.

"For once, I'm glad you came tonight, Barry."

"Yeah, I am too," He squeaked, a rosy heat rising to his cheeks.

Snart just replied with a snort, motioning towards the creaking door and making way to it. His body followed, autumn air biting his nose with a gentle breeze. The other closed the door behind him in the meantime, Barry's expression somewhere between awe and glee. It was interrupted though, the crunching of leaves underneath the other's boots snapping him out of it.

He offered his arm, long drawling words familiar with nostalgia to when he had first met the cool criminal.

"Shall we?"

"Okay. I mean, yeah! Sure," Barry took his arm, the two walking side by side in comforting silence.

  
The park they had arrived to was desolate, completely empty with only the rustling leaves and dim street lamps keeping them company. Snart led the two to a bench, both taking a seat and unhooking their arms from each other. It wasn't a long walk from the safe house, mere minutes away actually. The speedster had questions about the place though, taking in the view of the playground across from where they sat.

"I was guessing that you wouldn't be the type to want to go to a fancy dinner on short notice, so I improvised." Snart shrugged.

"Yeah, this park's, uh, pretty cool I guess? It looks nice, Snart."

"Call me Len. Snart is my father, and I'm not my father."

Barry nodded, cracking a small smile at the other.

"Alright, Len." He paused, another breeze causing him to inch a little towards the other.

"I wanted to ask, why _this_ park? There are plenty of other park's around Central so,"

Len's lips twitched into a smile, eyes crinkling with it and perfect blue eyes shrouded with well known nostalgia. It was almost alien to Barry, so took as much of the view as he could before his date began to explain. He almost seemed younger, the spark that he has resembling the one Len was showing currently.

"I used to take Lisa to this park when she was little. I can almost remember how small she was, pigtails and everything."

Barry dipped his head, attempting to imagine a younger, shorter Lisa with pigtails and freckles. In the end, he just laughed, the sound fading in the silent park, the mood lifting ever so slightly.

"Sorry, I can't imagine it!" He suppressed a giggle, a strangled one coming out instead.

This cast a wider smile on Len's lips, Barry once again inching towards the other male till their thighs were only a centimeter away. If he had to be honest, he preferred Leonard Snart with a smile like this, not the ones that he wears during heists or while they're fighting, but the one that seems and _feels_ genuine and dripping with emotion. In a short moment's notice he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, heat melting into him. His cheeks flushed, the warmth spreading to his ears and making them hot.

Len just stared at the park in silence, the smile remaining on his face with his own rosy tone to his cheeks, Barry not knowing if it's by the bone-chilling cold or by other means. It was comfortable for about an hour, the two chattering about random topics and debating about the silliest of ideas, and the speedster was grateful that he decided to go tonight. However, his phone rang, Iris' contact appearing on it as he cursed quietly, casting a glance towards Len with an apologetic smile.

"I'll at least walk you home, Len."

"Quite gentlemanly of you, Barry. I'd love to have you walk me home,"

The two exchanged slight smiles, rising from the bench with an arm wrapped around the speedster's shoulders and another around the criminal's waist. They didn't take long to arrive at the safehouse, both of their noses a light pink and cheeks rosy and warm. As much fun as the date was, all good things must come to an end.

"Thank you. For, you know, tonight. I didn't think going to a date with one of my villains would be enjoyable, but, you proved me wrong,"

"Have a little more faith next time. Maybe I'll actually buy you dinner?"

Barry nodded, chuckling and dipping his head slightly.

"I'm up for another date if you're paying."

"What does 'buy you dinner' sound like, Scarlet?" Len teased, hands already on the unlocked doorknob, warm air radiating from the inside.

"So it's settled. Another date then?"

It was Len's time to nod, smile still lingering on his lips.

Well, it was better time than ever.

The speedster leaned forward, heart pounding as he placed a light kiss on the criminal's lips, the other in a state of slight shock before he had pulled Barry right back into it, clashing into each other with soft passion and warmth from within. He thought it was incredible, a pulse of compassion in his chest causing butterflies to fill his stomach.

Way too soon, the two separated, gasping for air as their they stared at each other with piercing looks. Barry turned away first, overwhelmed as his cheeks reached the deepest red he never thought he could reach while Len just smirked with amusement.

"Thank you for the goodbye gift, Barry. I'll be seeing you soon. _Very soon._ "

A kiss on the cheek was exchanged before the door to the safe house was closed, Barry now standing outside of it with a reddened face and a new feeling growing inside of him for the cool criminal. What did he just get into?

Whatever it was, that kiss sealed the deal for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: holy shit guys ??? 70 kudos ??? i feel so honored like ???? thank you !!!


End file.
